User talk:Animars
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Queen of Changelings.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- B1bl1kal (Talk) 08:17, April 26, 2012 Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 2:37pm, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Kyubey's Moving Tail HI, first thx for this .gif Kyubey's movingntail, i want to ask you, if you can give me and fullHD or HD version of this GIF, a video would be fine, because i can not do it, i've tried, but i can't, i need it, so if you can answer me :). Sorry for the bad english i'm italian ;). HeiBK201 1:29pm, August 28, 2012 (UTC) It's okay i dont need it just keep it Hi, I'd like to ask you for the same thing that HeiBK201 did. Your QB gif is pretty cool, you did a great job making it. It would be nice, if you could upload a full HD version of it :) PM^3 (talk) 13:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I was just wondering if you read the manga for Magi (i'm on chapter 139 so far), or if you're only following the anime? I'm pretty new to the fandom, the anime got me into it, anyways sorry if i'm suddenly springing this on. It's just something that's fresh so I like talking about it or finding other people who enjoy the series and follow it (other fans) right now. Also who's your favorite character so far? Mines Judal, not to spoil anything if you don't read the manga but he's awesome.Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 09:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello I Wrote Gauron from Fullmetal Panic by --Jinierules (talk) 02:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC) The Otherworld (Black★Rock Shooter) Hi Animars. You forgot to edit & finish the rest of your page I set up for ya earlier. It still looked unfinished but that's ok. I'm just lettin' ya know that. -Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Super Beryl Hi. I've forgot to set up the page for Super Beryl (the fusion of both Queen Beryl and the Negaforce) from Sailor Moon earilier, but I did delivered pictures of her just then. I hope you liked them before help settin' the page up. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok, well just keep editing for Super Beryl Okey dokey. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:00, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Villain's songs I got the idea for the Villain's song when there's pages of the hideouts of different villains. So, cut me some slack before trying to delete it and the songs, if you please. For I'm trying to do something that has to do with villains. Walt Disney, Jr. 02:52, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Natescool05 Hi Animars. I wanna apologize for the new guy named Natescool05. He just erased both our changes on the Twisted Claw page & he kept messin' with it. & now he erased the whole thing & filled it with stubs & templates. He's actin' like a total jerk, he just won't listen. We gotta stop him & fast. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:35, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Kenshin villains i will add the list *Shinomori Aoshi *Kariwa Henya, also known as 'Henya, The Flighted' *Honjō Kamatari, also known as 'Kamatari, The Large Scythe' *Yūkyūzan Anji, also known as 'Anji, The Destroyer' *Sadojima Hōji, also known as 'Houji, The Knowledged' *Sawagejō Chō, also known as 'Cho, The Sword Hunter' *Iwanbō, also known as 'Iwanbō, The Round Demon' *Saizuchi of the Destruction Army, also known as 'The Destroying Yin' *Fuji of the Destruction Army, also known as 'The Destroying Yang' by --Jinierules (talk) 10:17, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for adding images to the pages I create. I'm really grateful for that. El-Ocsed (talk) 20:57, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome buddy.